Wasted Blood
by May Liza
Summary: Because she is a squib, Arabella is deserted and alone.Forced to fend for herself, she learns that magic doesn’t only come from wands, and that there is a world outside that of her family. Please RR, rated for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Wasted Blood

Disclaimer: The only character I don't own for now is Arabella. Recognizable Characters will pop up and become more important in later chapters.

Here it is, hope you enjoy. R/R

The Figgs were invited to every prestigious party or event in the wizarding community. They received respects from all the witches and wizards at high levels in their world. They had never been involved in anything none magical, like having a squib, or one of their children marrying a muggle born, or god forbid a _real _muggle! They wouldn't hold with such nonsense, but never showed prejudice towards those who did.

All was well until the youngest daughter of the four girls of Ilene and Laurence Figg was taken to purchase her very first wand.

No one had ever really suspected anything when Arabella didn't show any signs of magic. She was still young. The doctor said that it was just like growing up, or losing teeth…it happens to different children at different times, and it was nothing to worry about.

And they all believed that fiercely for a while.

"Come on, Belly!" Candace Figg said, giggling and grabbing her younger sister's hand.

Fiona Figg, the oldest of the four sisters at seventeen, and entering her seventh year at Hogwarts, laughed too, and grabbed her eleven year old sisters other hand, "We've got a lot of shopping to do!"

Poinsettia Figg came up to her three sisters, her long waved brown hair bouncing behind her, "But I still haven't gotten _my things!_"

Being the second youngest at twelve, Poinsettia was a leech for attention, mostly getting it by whining and throwing moody tantrums, or in other words, by acting the youngest.

"We'll get to you, Poinsettia." Fiona replied quickly and maturely, "It's Arabella's first year, so she gets to go first."

"She _always _gets to go first at everything because she's the _baby…"_

"If anyone's being a baby, it's you." Candace pelted back at her, sniffing.

"Let's get my wand first!" Arabella squealed as they passed the wand shop.

"All right, come on."

"We have been through twenty one wands, Mr. Ollivander! I'm beginning to think this is a waste of our time." Fiona said, her temper finally showing as she crossed her arms haughtily and gave the young looking man a severe look.

"You know," Candace said loudly, "We could just go to the wand shop in France. I hear they're of much better quality anyway."

"All right, all right." Mr. Ollivander gave Arabella a sad stare before returning his gaze to the stern looking teenager, "I'm very sorry to say this Fiona Figg, but I'm afraid Arabella has no magical ability."

Fiona's eyes widened, and Candace gasped, "But no, that can't be. Everyone develops at different paces, you see…"

Mr. Ollivander shook his hand solemnly, "Though it is true that by age eleven all wizards and witches are not at their full magic capacity, all wands call out to their owners at any age, if they know that there is potential in the witch or wizard. Seeing that no wand is choosing little Arabella at all, it would lead me to the educated suspicion that she is a squib."

"That's not right." Poinsettia insisted, "No bloody squib has ever been in _our family."_

"There is always a first time for everything, Poinsettia Figg."

Everyone was looking at Arabella with shame across their face as they exited the store, no wand in hands.

For the rest of the summer, the Figgs traveled Europe looking for someone to prove Mr. Ollivander's theory incorrect.

But all they ended up doing was confirming it…Arabella Figg was a squib.

She could hear her mother's choked sobs through the thin walls of the hotel room in Madrid. They had visited some big honcho at the Institute of Witch's and Wizard's Child Studies, and they had done some sort of test that had finally smacked her mother across the face. Her daughter, her button nosed, blue eyed, so-much-potential little daughter was no more use to the wizarding world than a dirty napkin. She was a waste of perfect blood.

It was late; her sisters were in the other room from what she could hear.

"We can't do this, Laurence. She's only eleven years old, for Christ's sake!"

"We can't not do this, Ilene! We can't have this smear on our record. Both of our careers could be at stake. Last week, Gary Tottums got fired because his kid married a muggle. Said he should be home, making sure things like that never happen. I'm not going to let this happen, Ilene!" Her father's voice was not its usual caring and sweet. It was low, and scared and desperately cracking.

"Father, I think you are being a bit extreme! We all love Arabella no matter what. Family does not turn their back on each other." Arabella heard her sister insist clearly and loudly.

"Hush, Fiona, you'll wake your sisters."

"This isn't a matter of love or hate. It's a matter of pride, and survival in the community we live in."

"People aren't going to kill us, father, if they find out Arabella isn't magical!"

"Do you want to live in the house we live in? Do you want me to be able to send you to University, and buy your clothes and books? I would loose my job if word got out, and so would your mother. We would loose all of the respect we've worked so hard to gain!"

Her mother gave out another sob, and then said quietly, "It would be best for Arabella, too. If people found out about her, she'd be harassed. Maybe it's better this way…"

Arabella strained to keep her eyes and ears open, but she was just too tired…

Sun streamed in through the window into her face, waking her early.

She stretched and stumbled out of bed, not noticing she was alone in the room.

Arabella went towards the door, but found a note taped there, with a small parcel.

_We're sorry we had to leave you. We love you, and always will. Despite our love, we cannot take the risk of losing our jobs and salaries because of your condition. We will announce your disappearance this afternoon. We have left enough money and identity potion to last you a few years. You cannot come and visit us, but in a few years, we will make sure the potion and money finds your way._

_For your safety, your appearance will be changed as well as your name. Take that potion every morning, and you will look how you would around twenty years of age. Your name will be Isabella Gigg. Please keep this name or we will not be able to find you. _

_We hope we've made it easy enough for you. Good Luck, baby._

_Love, _

_The Figgs _

Arabella read the letter over a few times, tears welling in her eyes.

They were abandoning her? They didn't love her enough to keep her?

She cried and cried until she felt her insides had been completely dried out, and reached down toward the bag.

Inside it was the key to fault 667. They must have left her money there, because her families fault was 666. The key was very small, and Arabella put it in her back pocket of her skirt. Much bigger than this was a gallon of some sort of green liquid.

"Take only a Drop a day!" Read the tape that was sticking a spoon to the gallon. She twisted open the cap, and saw a small opening in the tin foil that covered the top. It was only about the size of a raindrop. She couldn't help but smile, and decided to try it out.

She didn't have anything left to loose now.

She struggled to pick up the galloon, tipping it only once above the spoon so only a drop fell onto the cold metal.

Arabella twisted the cap back on the bottle, sticking the spoon in her mouth, and sucking the nasty tasting liquid down her throat.

"Ewwy." Arabella said, wiping her mouth. But she began to feel a little sick, her stomach bounced about.

Oh my, maybe it's poison. Maybe they just wanted to get rid of me for good…

But her legs were sprouting longer, her arms twisting out, her chest gained an actual form, and her little hips widened, all within seconds.

"Wow!" She said, standing up, and running over to the mirror. "I'm all grown up!"

She sighed, and tied her hair that was much longer up in a bun. She started back to her room, and began to pack.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, now Isabella." She said sadly to her reflection before she headed for the door, her suitcase rolling behind her.

AN: I know, I know! I shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story. But I've just been feeling so creative! Isn't it more fun to have LOTS of stories to read by me? Hehe. Please REVIEWplease!

Truly and Lovingly (if you review!) MAY LIZA


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For someone who has been taken care of for eleven whole years, the real world can be very scary.

She couldn't get to London without any money. And she couldn't get any money without going to London.

It was six a.m. the next morning when Arabella found herself standing on the side of a busy muggle street, her thumb gestured before her.

She had a seen people do this before when they needed to get somewhere. And right now, that was something that Arabella did need.

She had felt like sobbing all day. Her heart was dying inside her chest, she had bitten her lip so deep she could taste metal flowing into her mouth.

All of it had happened so quickly, she didn't know what she had done to deserve it. It just didn't seem any fair.

But all of it left her mind when a beaming man pulled over to where she stood, in one of those things Daddy called cars.

"'Lo there, sweet lips. Care for a ride?"

Arabella nodded fiercely, and pulled the handle on the door to the backseat.

"So, babe, how old are ya'" He asked, peering at her nervous face in the rear view mirror.

"I'm eleven!" She said, then silently cursed herself.

"Really." He laughed, raising a black eyebrow that looked simply silly under his bleach blond hair.

"I'm just kidding around, mate. I'm twenty."

"Surprised to find you speaking English. I'm guessing you're not from around here?"

She shook her head, and giggled, "Not at all."

"Well, where do you need to go?"

"London."

He smiled, "Well, it's good for you that that's just where I'm heading too, ain't it?"

"Oh, really! That's so wonderful. Thanks a bunches!"

The night had approached, and Arabella was confused as "Paul" as he had introduced himself, pulled over.

"All righty, sweetie, there's something I want you to do." The engine's buzzing had disappeared from hearing, there was barely any light.

She heard the squeaking of leather as Paul crawled next to her in the backseat.

She screamed as he toppled himself onto her, pining her down to the carseat.

"Paul, what are you doing?" She screeched, mumbled out when he pressed his lips against hers.

'Oh, god. I'm only eleven! Why God, why are you DOING THIS TO ME??'

She managed to struggle out of his grip, when his hands were distracted to other places that made Arabella want to scream.

She fell out of the car into the prickly grass, and began to run as fast as her legs would pump her.

"Aw, baby! How you gonna get to London, Sweet Pea?" He laughed cruelly as she disappeared into the distance, past the field, past the houses.

She was running so fast she didn't have time to cry. Or time to notice the cat lingering behind her feet.

She had been walking for so long, everything seemed to blur around her. The sun came up, and she didn't notice when she was back in her eleven year old body.

She collapsed beneath a tree, breath heavy, head heavy, thoughts heavy.

Soft fur brushed against her arm, and Arabella looked down at a small cat, that seemed to be smiling up at her.

"Hello kitty." She purred back at it.

_Why hello! I've never heard of a human speaking to me before._

Arabella looked around, than back at the cat, "Are you saying you can hear me?"

_Of course I can!_

"That's amazing. Has anyone else every talked to you before?"

The cat shook its head, and Arabella felt warm.

"So I'm the first person you've talked to."

_I think that would be self evident, dearie._

"What's your name?"

Arabella couldn't help but think she heard the cat sigh, _Mr. Jingles._

Arabella giggled, "Really? That's a cute name."

_Well I don't think I'd like to be particularly _cute. _I'd also like to be called something else seeing as I am a female cat, and not a Mister in anyway whatsoever. _

"Well, who named you?"

_My idiot master._

"Oh."

_Would you like to be my new master?_

"Would that be all right with your master now?"

_She doesn't matter. I don't like her._

"All right. Well I'm Arabella." Arabella paused, putting a small chubby finger to her cheek, "And you will be…Mrs. Mittens."

_Oh, Lord._

_Take the night bus. Don't you have a wand?_

"No, I don't. I'm only eleven."

_Isn't that when most people get their wands?_

Arabella heaved a sigh, the shade from the tree shielding her eyes from the bright sun as she poured a bit of the green liquid from the gallon.

After swallowing the nasty liquid down, and was back in her adult form, she turned to Mrs. Mittens.

"Well, I'm a squib if you must know. That's why I don't have a wand."

_Well, I know of a portkey, if you'd like. It's quite the unusual portkey, because it will take you anywhere you want to go. It just so happens someone used it last night to come to my master's house. It doesn't disappear after like most portkeys…_

"That's great, except that I don't know your master and doubt she would be obliged to let me use that portkey."

_You'd be surprised! I said she wasn't smart, not that she wasn't nice. And besides, if she doesn't let you use it, we can just sneak in…_

Disclaimer: I own Arabella's family, Mrs. Mittens, Paul, you know, anything you don't recognize from the books. The rest is JKRS.

Thanks To:

Square Peas, thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you enjoy my obscure fanfic subject, and the start of my story. I know I read some of your stuff, and I'm pretty sure I reviewed. I love "Ron's Spiders!"

For anyone else who's reading this and NOT reviewing (you evils, you) please, I need input to continue!

Love,

May


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry this chapter took a while. I was really confused as to where I was going with it, until a brilliant (I hope!) idea came to me. I have most of the plot now. Claps for May! There will be a lot of other HP characters who will be popping up now and then. I hope I've placed Arabella within the right time period (born in the early thirties, late twenties) I know wizards age slower than muggles, but let's say she looks old from stress, kay? All right, on with the show.

Chapter 3

"Do you smell something, Mittens?" Arabella muttered softly to the cat in her bag, who poked her furry head out to answer.

_Hmm…I don't know…_

"Where is this house anyway?" She asked, but the cat did not answer. The smell of smoke become thicker as a smoldering house came into view.

"Oh my."

_Oh no! That's master's house, Arabella! _

A smoky black symbol hovered over the house, and Arabella, being from a wizarding family, recognized it immediately, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Grindlewald!" She gasped, and the cat gave small meows of grief.

_Oh, Arabella. I shouldn't have left her alone. I shouldn't have ran away. She was in a group founded against Grindlewald, and I knew she was a target. Sure she wasn't very smart, but…_

Arabella ran a hand over the cats head, and it stopped it's jabber, accepting the sympathetic gesture.

"Don't worry. Perhaps it was fate that brought us together, eh?"

_Perhaps…did you hear that?_

"Hear wha…"

"YOU THERE!" Arabella froze, panic engulfing her. She had no time to react when the spell hit her back.

"We don't know who she is…she was found at the house with a tabby." Arabella heard blurred voices in the distance, and then light began to fill her eyes as she opened them. Mittens sat on her lap, looking at her knowingly, and three men stood around her.

She was on a hard, cold bed, in a room she had never seen before. The men did not take notice to the fact that she'd woken, but continued to speak in hushed voices.

"What happened?" She whispered to the cat, "Where am I?"

_Those are muggle police. You are in a muggle orvanage, since I hid your bag that gave away your secret._

"Oh, thank gosh. Where did you put it?"

_I dragged it behind a tree, stuffing it under some leaves. You're lucky muggle police found you, aren't you? Or your parents would be ratted out. Am I right?_

"You're right." At this last comment, the officers turned around, gazing at her with curiousty.

"Little girl," Said one, kneeling by her bedside, "Was it your parents in the fire?"

_Say yes, you have no where else to go!_

"The fire? My mother didn't get out?" Arabella said, her bottom lip popping out, and her eyes twinkling in amusement.

_Hmm, maybe you should pursue a career in cheesy acting?_

The police officer bowed his head in an "I'm so sorry" kind of way, and continued, "I'm afraid your mother and another man perished in the fire."

_I heard them talking before. They know it's arson. I guess they're sparing your poor little head… _

Arabella buried her head in her hands, sighing heavily, but smiling, holding in giggles behind her fingers

"We just need to know your name."

_My master's surname was __Hudson__. Use that._

"Isabella Hudson. That's my…Was my mother's name too."

The police officers nodded, scribbling things down on the pads of paper they'd just whipped out, and Arabella mouthed a thank you to Mittens.

"Well, we're afraid you'll have to stay here until we can figure out where else to put you. Don't worry, they're other children, and the food's real good."

"Wait…where am I?" Arabella asked softly, realizing Paul must have taken her farther than she thought if they were speaking English.

"This is The Boys and Girls Home of Little Hangleton. Don't worry, sweetheart, you're going to be just fine." The police officer stood from his kneeling position, tipped his hat, and joined the other officers as they exited, uttering friendly goodbyes.

"Can you believe this?"

_Well, perhaps it's in your good luck, right? Now you have a place to stay. _

"I didn't really plan on staying in an _orphanage, _Mittens!" She muttered to the cat, and Mittens shook her head.

_It's the best we can do right now. We're a cunning pair, we'll figure something else out in a jiffy. _

"You think?" She sighed, and smiled lightly as the feline purred and rubbed against her arm.

_I know._

Suddenly, Arabella felt a presence in the room.

She looked up to see the figure of a boy a little older than she, with dark hair, and interested eyes.

"Were you just talking to your cat, or was that my imagination?" He drawled, a smirk making his eyes twinkle, showing his eyes knew something she didn't.

Arabella blushed, "I was…I talk to her sometimes. When it feels like there's no one else."

_Hey! _

He smiled, and shrugged, "I guess I know how that is. I'm also guessing you're new around here."

"Yes. My mother just died…today I think. It's all blurry now." She said softly, and her cat snickered. Arabella noticed his eyes darkened at her comment. "How long have you been here?"

"Twelve years."

"Wait, how old are you?" Arabella asked, and he sighed.

"Twelve." He said bitterly, and Arabella cringed.

"Your whole life?" She said, and he nodded.

"I only have to come in the summer now, when school's out."

There was an akward silence, as he sat on the floor, petting her cat.

She broke it, "What's your name anyway?"

"It's horribly boring. And really dumb…I just hate it…"

"Come on…" She urged, and he shook his head, "Well, I'm Ar-Isabella. Okay, your turn."

"Tom." He spat darkly, "Riddle."

AN: Please please PLEASE review. It is so hard to write when it seems like no one is even reading it, let alone had anything to SAY about it!


End file.
